


the empty (and small) room

by radmerrmaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmerrmaid/pseuds/radmerrmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running away from HYDRA operatives during a mission, you and Steve become trapped in a small room, and nice things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the empty (and small) room

The sound of the heavy boots of the HYDRA agents behind you and Steve ringed in your ears, along with the loud sound of your own heartbeat. Steve, now as Captain America, is holding your hand in a death grip while you both run, pulling you into the opposite direction of the threat while you try to keep up, almost tripping because he’s so goddamn fast.

The mission, as you previously suggested and no one cared about it, was essentially a trap.

_So, Hill, run the steps over me again: get into the hidden and empty HYDRA base, steal some documents and check if they let some shit behind, get the hell out. Right?_

Wrong. More like get into the hidden HYDRA base that its anything but empty, run into a lot (really, a lot) of HYDRA agents and get killed.

“I told you it was a trap!” you scream after you and Steve pass the same door for the fourth time. The place is a fucking maze, and you’re both lucky the agents are really stupid and haven’t realized you both are lost and have no idea where you going, and really, wasn’t Captain America supposed to be really smart and a good strategist? What is this?

Steve stops abruptly and you obviously run into him, cursing and trying to take as much air into your lungs as you possibly can. Not only does the place have terrible lighting, you also have a serious case of blurry vision for running too much (honestly why are you an avenger?), so you can’t really see what Steve is doing, but you can very well hear the first HYDRA agents turning around the corner, and when you turn to ask him to please start running again, he’s already grabbing you by your waist and pushing you towards… _somewhere_ and a couple of seconds later, you’re hidden behind a door that you didn’t even saw it, in a very small room.

And Steve is behind you, his hot breath fanning over the top of your head and his chest firmly pressed against your back.

Oh, _boy_.

Really, the universe hates you.

Here’s the deal: you and Steve don’t really get along. First of all, he gets off on following the rules and you freaking hate them. Secondly, you’re not really a trained agent and although you have superpowers, they’re kind of lame without the proper training, so Steve has expressively forbidden you from going into this mission, even if you could see right away it was a trap and you were right.

It’s not that you don’t like Steve, even if he obviously doesn’t like you. It’s that annoying “I know better than you because I’m Captain America and you’re not” attitude that you can’t stand; it’s the raised eyebrow that he throws at you when you’re late for a meeting (the Tower is huge and why the hell aren’t the meetings in a fixed meeting room? Late night kitchen meeting? What the fuck?), it’s the “you’re not allowed to come to this mission since you’re not a trained agent and your powers are not enough to keep you safe”, and it’s the fact that he not so subtly avoid being near you at all and the fact that you really like him and want to be friends but he hates you. And now, you’re trapped in some closet that doesn’t even have space for you to move your arms with him, until of course someone realizes the communication equipment has failed and come to save you.

The room has barely enough space to fit both of you and it’s fortunately empty. There’s only enough space for you to rest your hands in the stone wall and to Steve to do the same but otherwise, you two are pressed against each other, and considering you’re an annoying little idiot who aren’t even supposed to be there, Steve is probably pissed.

“Next time I tell you not to come, you don’t fucking come” he hisses out, and it actually makes you shudder.

Oh yeah. You also have a ridiculous, strong and almost disgusting thirst for Steve Rogers.

You can hear the agents running around outside, yelling at each other to come back to search for you both, and if you can easily hear them outside, it means you’re not really safe, and you resist the urge to whimper. You also try to ignore the fact that Captain America just said a bad word and it made you feel hot in all the wrong places, but because you’re an asshole who can’t lose, you bite back:

“You’re not the boss of me, Rogers” okay, maybe you’re being a child, but, in your defense, you did suggested that the mission was probably a trap and he didn’t listened to you, and you decided to hid in the jet so you could prove him wrong.

It's time to admit you didn't really thought this through.

He groans and moves around a little bit, his hips shifting as to try to get away from you and it makes you blush. “Dammit” he gasps as he hits his elbow in the hall behind you. After a little squirming he lets out a sigh and rests his arms above your head. “You’re so much trouble” he says in a tired voice and certainly in a innocent manner, but it fires up a delicious heat inside you and you bite your lip.

“Am I?” you whisper back and god, you feel so filthy because you’re thinking about Steve deep breaths making his chest press you harder against the wall and how he’s innocently trying to keep his hips away from rubbing into your lower back and how you’re already getting wet.

“Yes, you are” Steve lowers one his hands so his fingers can wrap around your arm and squeeze just the tiniest bit and you bite your lip hard enough to make it red and you can feel your entire face burning and you’re still resisting the urge to just press against him and feel it.

Oh, fuck it. He wants it too.

He wants it.

Oh, god, that makes _so much sense_.

You’re high on adrenaline and fear and the desire of fucking Steve ever since you laid eyes on him and it’s gonna happen right here, in a tiny hidden room in a HYDRA base with a bunch of bad guys outside.

You can almost see Steve's struggle right now, he’s still breathing hard through his nose, now with both of his hands squeezing your arms and you know him, you know he’s inside his brain trying to fight his urges and telling himself “ _you can’t_ ”, “ _she’s so young_ ”, and “ _fuck, it’s dangerous out there, we might get caught_ ”, so you decide to make it easy on him and just press your ass against his groin and rub it once. He gasps and squeezes your arms as he reflexively pushes you against the wall, your chest now pressed to the cold stone.

And as expected, you notice Steve’s hard cock pressed against your lower back.

You have a dumb smile on your face as you start to wiggle your hips slowly, gently, and if Steve didn’t know better, he’d said it’s not even intentional. However, he knows you’re a fucking bastard who enjoys watching him suffer so he tries to reprimand you but all he gets out it’s a frustrated groan.

“Stop it” Steve whispers, and he sounds pathetic even to his own ears and his entire face is burning red and you wish you could see him, biting his lips to keep himself quiet, flushed from the tip of his ears to his chest and white knuckles squeezing your arms tight enough to leave delicious bruises you’re gonna need to hide later. You push your hips backwards again and grind against him, and he fucking _whines_.

“Come on, Stevie, no time for being a saint now” you whisper and he tells you to shut up, which you think it’s really cute and it makes you laugh, until of course he bites your shoulder hard enough to leave deep teeth marks, and being the smart little fucker he is, he puts his hands over your mouth, so your yelp goes straight to his hands.

“You’re not talking anymore” he says after he removes his hands from your mouth and starts to slowly rub his cock against you. The moan that escapes your mouth is a little loud, and Steve shushes you as he straight up thrust into your ass, hard.

“You wish” you breath as one of his hands starts undoing your pants and pulling it down just a little bit along with your underwear and you’re already shaking “do you even know what you’re doing there, Captain?” okay, you probably shouldn’t be so mean, but Steve answers by covering your mouth again and pulling you back so he can look into your eyes as he dips two fingers into your pussy and smiles as your cry out into his hands:

“Do I?”

Oh, that fucking…bastard.

Steve keeps rubbing his cock against your ass as he circles your clit with four fingers, occasionally dipping two of them inside you but withdrawing right away. You close your eyes eventually because staring into his own darkened pupils is too much; you’re moaning into his hand and desperately grabbing his arm that is inside your pants. Steve bites your shoulder again to keep his own noises controlled and that makes it even harder to control yourself. Whatever _this_ is, it needs to end quickly so he speeds up his thrusts and his fingers in your clit, sucking your earlobe and smiling at you like some fucking sex expert or something and you’re probably hurting him with your nails since you can occasionally hear a hiss of pain into your ears when you squeeze his arm too hard, and you’re shaking and trying to breath but his hand in your mouth make the job very difficult. He whispers into your ear “come on, quickly…” as his fingers rub your clit and you’re shaking now, your orgasm close and you bite his hands as it washes over you, your whole body tensing up against him, melting a little bit after, and he’s fucking laughing into your shoulder.

“I fucking hate you” you breathe out after he drops his hands from your mouth. He’s still hard against you and you have every intention of making him come but there’s no space for you to turn around.

“No you don’t” he whispers back and gently pushes you forward again, your chest one more time pressed against the stone cold wall. Your ass is still pressed against his groin, and he lowers your pants just a little bit more, just enough to rub his cock between your cheeks, and you thank god the room is completely dark otherwise you would be burning with shame right now. Steve grabs your hips so he can guide you just the way he wanted, and you’re amazed by the fact the he keeps quiet, occasionally letting out a quiet groan and you’re almost moaning again because his cock rubbing against you feels amazing and like torture at the same time and you’re rubbing yourself again.

Steve, the good ol’ fashioned American dream boy, comes into his uniform while squeezing your hips tightly and you’re the one smiling like an idiot now, and he can sense it because you hear a quiet and breathless laugh and he pinches your waist, making you yelp. After a while, he helps you put your pants back and place and to your surprise, he kisses your neck and caresses your waist with his hands and whispers to you:

“And I don’t hate you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me with your thoughts on the comments session below, and with your requests at my tumblr: @radmerrmaid.


End file.
